1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and more particularly to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method for forming an image on a running continuous paper (web) in band form with a line-type inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus for printing on paper while unwinding the paper from a paper roll (paper web wound in a roll), a large amount of paper is wasted if printing begins after waiting until the speed at which the paper is conveyed (hereinafter referred to as the “paper conveyance speed”) becomes constant, and therefore it is required to print even while the paper conveyance speed is accelerating or decelerating.
In the related art, the paper conveyance speed is measured while printing so that the temporal intervals of ejections of ink droplets from the inkjet head are controlled in accordance with the paper conveyance speed, and thereby printing is made possible while the paper conveyance speed is accelerating or decelerating. When the ejection intervals of ink droplets are varied in this manner during printing, however, such a problem arises that the density of the formed image becomes uneven.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-036447 discloses that the ejection amounts of ink droplets are controlled to always be constant under the assumption that the cause of the image density being uneven is the variation of the ejection amounts accompanying the variation of the ejection intervals.